


show you everything

by loaths (knitastrophe)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Penetrative Sex, Voyeurism, [kanye shrug], calum being obnoxious in the interest of making luke notice him, luke pretending to ignore calum, vaguely dom!luke, vaguely sub!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitastrophe/pseuds/loaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been naked a lot lately," says Luke instead, fast like he hadn’t meant to. Calum grins slow and sharklike, drags his hand up his neck and rubs at his jaw while Luke stares and stares.</p><p>"Yes. Were you looking?"</p><p>Luke nods distractedly before his blush catches up to him and he stops, his cheeks bright.</p><p> </p><p>or, the one where calum likes it when luke watches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	show you everything

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this nearly a year ago damn
> 
> title is from "voyeur's gaze" by shy girls idk one day i just got rly worked up over it and well here we are

Calum doesn't think Luke really notices, at first. He doesn't look up when Michael complains and adjusts the too-big T-shirt that Calum had artfully slipped down his shoulders at breakfast; doesn't glance over when Calum wanders in just his pants past where Luke's curled up with his phone on the tour bus three times in a row; doesn't flinch when Calum gets increasingly closer to taking off his shirt at their shows, whining intentionally into Luke's microphone about how hot he gets when they perform.  
  
He thinks he might have jinxed himself, being near-naked so often since they became a band that the other lads have just gotten used to it, so as they bring their last week of tour to a close he tries to step his game up a bit. He spends a whole morning face-down and bare-arsed on the couch, but Luke sleeps in until well after Michael has come by and spanked him enough to motivate him into a pair of underwear. Later, backstage at the venue, he films a highly successful series of Instagram videos featuring him stretching more than has ever been necessary and describing each of the moles on his belly in great detail. It takes nearly half an hour before he realizes Luke has his eyes down and his headphones in across from him, bopping his head to the beat of whatever-it-is and scrolling through Twitter, most likely, so Calum throws his shirt at him and leaves in a huff. He tries to rope Luke into filming a mostly-nude Keek with him after the show, but when he goes to look for him he finds Michael has already stolen him away to his own bunk.  
  
After three days, Ashton gives him a twenty-minute shouting lecture for loping through the lounge four times in one hour with his cock out, so he retreats to his bunk, tweets a grumpy shirtless selfie, and naps until they make it to the hotel. He's sharing a room with Ashton, which wouldn't actually be unfortunate in any other circumstances, but all the other boys have fucked off somewhere else first so Calum hauls his bag up to the room and decides on a shower. He hums to himself a bit while the water heats up, strips with his back to the door and is midway through a luxurious stretch when he hears it open. There isn't any annoyed groaning or anything, though, so he finishes his stretch and turns slowly, his apology to Ashton half-formed in his throat.  
  
Luke is standing stock-still with his hand on the doorknob instead, top teeth tugging at his bottom lip, and his eyes are absolutely not on Calum's face. He swallows, opens his mouth and closes it again.  
  
"Hi Luke," says Calum, waving so Luke's gaze snaps up to his own. Luke waves back weakly, closing the door behind him and falling back against it.  
  
"I, uh. Ash sent me to get his—" he says, looking around the room until his eyes catch on where Calum is skimming a hand up, up, up his torso to rest on his chest. Luke coughs, forces himself to look away until Calum prompts him with a "Yeah?" and then he's looking right at where Calum is toying with one nipple.  
  
"You've been naked a lot lately," says Luke instead, fast like he hadn't meant to. Calum grins slow and sharklike, drags his hand up his neck and rubs at his jaw while Luke stares and stares.  
  
"Yes. Were you looking?"  
  
Luke nods distractedly before his blush catches up to him and he stops, his cheeks bright. Calum takes a step towards him, then another when Luke doesn't move, until his hand is on Luke's chest and he can feel his heart jackrabbiting under his sweater. Luke puts a steadying hand on Calum's waist, so he leans in a bit, not missing the way Luke zeroes in on his mouth. He smiles a little wider and kisses him quick. Luke doesn't kiss back right away, so he pulls back and brings his body closer, grabs Luke by the back of his neck to pull him down the inch or two it takes to bring his ear next to Calum's mouth.  
  
"Is this okay?" asks Calum, but the last word is barely out of his mouth before he can feel Luke nodding. He kisses him again, and this time Luke returns it eagerly, pulling him close by the hips.  
  
"Good," breathes Calum when they come apart. "I like being looked at. Tell me what you wanna see."  
  
Luke breathes in big and slow like he's bracing himself, his eyelashes fluttering a bit before he starts walking them backwards to one of the beds. Calum clambers on and scoots back so he's sitting up against the headboard, looking up at Luke expectantly.  
  
"Show me," he starts, "Show me how you like to touch."  
  
Calum's smiling again, lazy, and he runs his hands slowly over his chest, arching up into his own fingers and tugging a little at his nipples. He keeps his eyes on Luke as he drags his hands carefully down, away from his fattening cock, to squeeze at his thighs, gripping the inside of them. Luke's watching with a laser focus, sweeping his eyes up the length of Calum's body until he's looking him dead in the eye and Calum can see exactly how much of his pupils is blown to overtake the blue of his eyes. With Luke's eyes on his face, Calum lets his mouth drop open and his eyes close, then licks a broad stripe up one hand and finally, finally wraps it around his cock. He pumps his hand once, twice, building up a slow rhythm.  
  
When he opens his eyes again, Luke's own are wider than Calum has ever seen them, his cheeks bright with his flush and his red, red mouth hanging open. He stumbles away from the bed, scrambles to get into the chair across from the end of it, shoving the heel of his hand onto his crotch with a whine. His other hand is curled white-knuckled on his thigh as he settles back to watch Calum, who has started moving his hips to match the pace of his fist on his cock. It takes an enormous effort to keep Calum from squeezing his eyes shut again when he trails his free hand back up his body and sucks his fingers into his mouth, but it's worth it when he gets to watch Luke's hips stutter up into his palm even as his eyes don't move, fixated on Calum's mouth from across the room.  
  
The sight of him so flustered is intoxicating; Calum even moans around his fingers just to relish the way Luke sets his teeth into his bottom lip at the sight. He keeps letting these tiny, aborted noises slip past his lips, half-moans and whimpers that make Calum's stomach thrill. He wants to hear Luke lose it, wants him to groan filthy into his ear and press bruises into his hips, and it's with these goals in mind that he pops his fingers out of his mouth and skims them down his body. The first finger in feels like heaven, and Calum moans prettily as he arches up into it.  
  
"Open your legs wider," blurts Luke, "Let me—let me see you. Keep going, two fingers."  
  
His voice is breathless, but he sounds more sure of himself with every word; Calum whines, letting his thighs fall open and eagerly stuffing a second finger in alongside the first. It aches a bit now, and he could probably do with some lube soon, but for now the burn is on the right side of too much. He can feel how he's sweating into the sheets, his arms and hands damp across his body as he works himself. It doesn't take long before he's fucking more urgently up into his fist and then back onto his fingers, and soon after he starts to speed up the edge of the bed dips with Luke's weight.  
  
"Lube," murmurs Luke, hovering with his hands planted next to Calum's thighs.  
  
"In the drawer," says Calum. He squeezes his eyes shut as he presses deep with his fingers, but opens them again when Luke stills both of his wrists.  
  
"No, you get it," he says, jerking his head towards the drawer. When Calum opens his eyes he can hardly focus them to look at Luke, knows they've gone a bit glassy, but he lets go of his dick and Luke lets go of his wrist so he can fumble around next to the bed to grab the lube.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," mumbles Luke, "get yourself wet and keep going." He's shifted his weight onto one hand so he can grope up and down Calum's leg with the other. Calum complies, flipping open the cap and drizzling slick over his fingers where he's pulled them out a bit before he pushes back in with three, groaning long and low.  
  
"Good—Jesus, good. Don't touch your dick anymore," says Luke. Calum gasps in a breath, nodding vigorously while Luke watches, transfixed, the way Calum's cock jumps every time he brushes his prostate. Calum's getting frustratingly close to coming, starting to make petulant sounds in the back of his throat before Luke leans up and kisses him quiet.  
  
"Hands above your head, come on, I'll get you," he whispers, nipping at Calum's lower lip and up his jaw. Calum nods again, pulls his fingers out reluctantly and reaches up to grab at the headboard behind him while Luke lubes up his own fingers and kisses him again, licking obscenely into his mouth. He doesn't waste much time getting his long fingers inside Calum, pressing in with one, two, three in quick succession.  
  
"Wanna blow you too, okay?" says Luke, looking Calum in the eyes. All Calum can do is keep nodding, his chest heaving.  
  
"Please, yeah, please," he breathes; he knows it won't take long before he comes from this. Luke grins, his rhythm stuttering a bit as he maneuvers his broad shoulders between Calum's legs and guides Calum's cockhead between his lips. He sucks lightly first, picking up the pace with his fingers again before taking Calum's dick in his free hand and taking more into his mouth. He watches Calum's face above him, how it scrunches up with pleasure when Luke flexes his tongue up against the vein and how his lips part when he crooks his fingers into Calum's prostate. He's getting close, his breath hitching faster as Luke bobs his head, sucking hard and fucking his fingers in deep and then Calum's coming hard into his mouth, shouting and straining to keep from bucking his hips up to ride it out.  
  
He doesn't even register Luke swallowing and pulling his fingers out; the next thing he knows, Luke is tweaking his sensitive nipples and biting a bruise into his neck right above his feather tattoo, muttering hot into his ear.  
  
"I want you to ride me like this, can you do that for me?" he says, his voice wrecked and already moving his hips in a messy grind against Calum's, his jeans still on so the denim scrapes him where he's oversensitive. Calum gulps noisily, still breathing hard, but he nods anyway, rasping a "yeah," and rolls over, digging around in the drawer for a condom while Luke takes his place up against the headboard and strips quickly. He tears it open and rolls it on as fast as he can, fishes the lube out from under the covers, and slicks up Luke's cock before straddling him and sinking down slow. The stretch aches so much more nicely than just Luke's fingers had, heat spreading again through Calum's body as he leans back and starts moving with his hands braced on Luke's thighs.  
  
He starts to put on a show again, Luke's big hands tight on Calum's hips, stretching and whining and biting his lip and touching himself while he watches Luke watch him. Luke's flush has spread down his chest, and he's breathing heavy as Calum fucks fluidly down on his cock. Calum picks up the pace, getting increasingly desperate; his dick fills again so fast he moans, a little lightheaded. He leans forward and curls his fingers around the headboard, using the new position as leverage for his thrusts while Luke starts up a string of curses underneath him. He gives a few more solid thrusts, his stomach flipping as Luke's fingers dig harder into his hips and his cussing gives way to groaning Calum's name when he comes, his eyes squeezing shut for the first time all night. Calum clenches deliberately around him when he's done, and Luke shudders hard but doesn't protest when he does it again. He doesn't say another word until Calum works himself quickly to a second orgasm around his overstimulated dick and he has to push him off with a whimper, shaking so badly all over that Calum has to tie off and throw out the condom.  
  
When he comes back, he flops down on the bed next to Luke, throwing an arm across his chest and pushing his head into the crook of his neck so he can press dry little kisses there.  
  
"I like watching," says Luke sleepily, snaking an arm around Calum's waist.  
  
"Good," says Calum on a yawn, and he snuggles in closer to nap.


End file.
